Sentinel-class landing craft
240,000 |Length = 38 meters |Width = |Height/depth = |Maximum acceleration =2,400 G |Engine unit(s) = |Hyperdrive System =Equipped |Hyperdrive rating = |Hyperdrive Range = |Power Output = |Power Plant = |Navigation system = |Shielding = |Armament =*Retractable laser cannons (8) *Concussion missile launchers (2) **8 missiles each *Retractable Ion Cannon Turret (1) *Retractable repeating blaster cannon turrets (2) |Complement =*54 Stormtroopers *74-Z Speeder Bikes and/or 614-AvA Speeder Bikes (6) |Crew =*Co-pilot/sensor officer (1) *Gunners (3) |Passengers =up to 75 troops |Cargo capacity = |Cargo Handling Systems = |Consumables = |Other Systems = |Year Introduced = |Availability = |Hangars = |Role =*Landing Craft *Transport *Shuttle |aff =Galactic Empire }} The 'Sentinel-''class landing craft', shortened to the ''Sentinel-''class shuttle or the Imperial Landing Shuttle is a transport used primarily by the Galactic Empire to carry troops, small vehicles, and supplies. Characteristics Design With its folding wing configuration and matching cockpit module, the Sentinel-''class landing craft is based on the ''Lambda-''class shuttle, both shuttles having seen design origins in the ''Theta-''class shuttle. However, unlike its predecessor and its counterpart, the landing craft's exterior is encased in armor plating 25% heavier than the armor of a ''Lambda-''class. The landing craft is also equipped with four deflector shield projectors. Despite its large size and heavy weight, the ''Sentinel-class is fast and agile due to its Cygnus HD7 engine array. Crew The Sentinel relies on a crew consisting of a pilot, a co-pilot/sensor officer, as well as three gunners, the minimun crew requires is just one person. The head gunner handles the eight fire-linked laser cannons, while the remaining gunners control the Ion Cannon, the repeating blasters and the fire-linked missile launchers. The vessel's computer also features an automatic mapping function and a rudimentary autopilot that can pilot the vessel towards an Imperial garrison, starship, or homing beacon during emergencies, and includes powerful communication arrays which enables contact with all Imperial starships and garrisons within a given system. Complement The interior of the shuttle can be customized for each mission, removing or adding seating. In its standard configuration, a Sentinel-''class can carry 54 stormtroopers and 6 74-Z Speeder Bikes. When its seats are removed and it is converted to carrying supplies, it can transport 36 74-Z Speeder Bikes, or 12 compact assault vehicles such as TIE Crawlers. Notable ''Sentinels *''Sentinel-''class landing craft leader *[[Victor's Sentinel-class landing craft|Victor's Sentinel-''class shuttle]] *Thire's ''Sentinel-''class shuttle *Veers' Sentinel-class landing craft History 2nd Battle of Ringo Vinda 2 ''Sentinel-''class shuttles were used during the 2nd Battle of Ringo Vinda. They arrived inside Hangar 23 and several Battle Droids were sent down there to hold off the incoming Stormtroopers. It was lead by a ''Sentinel-''class landing craft leader but it was destroyed by a Vulture Droid Squadron when it tried to escape. Fresia When the Galactic Empireinvaded Fresia, several ''Sentinel-''class landing crafts headed to land several Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers. When Death Squadron tried to land, they were chased off by HMP Droid Gunships and Vulture Droids and were forced to retreat. Lothal 's sentinel-class ship]] When the Galactic Empire subjugated Lothal, Admiral Strang and Commander Cutter went from [[The Executor|The ''Executor]] to an ''Acclamator-''class Star Destroyer in a ''Lambda-''class shuttle and later boarded Victor's shuttle and headed into Lothal with several other Sentinels and Imperial Transports. After they landed, the Sentinels waited until the Empire returned. Ruusan 2 When the GE attacked Trench's Battlesphere, three Sentinel-''class shuttles were used to land troops on the Battlestation's North Landing Bay. They were led by Thire's shuttle and unloaded Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers. Late in the battle, the ''Vulture-''class fighter Squadron 88th Flight attacked the ''Sentinels and destroyed two of them while Thire was able to escape the Battlesphere before it blew up. 3rd Battle of Ringo Vinda 200 ''Sentinel-''class shuttles were used during the 3rd Battle of Ringo Vinda. Category:Imperial Shuttles